The Mentalist 5x16 Tag
by Jaskett4Eva
Summary: Here's a mentalist tag that's introduced by the 5x15 ending (Red Lacquer Nail Polish) and continues with what might be happnening in "There Will Be Blood" 5x16 it all starts with Jane going to see Red John in his attic ! multi-chapter ENJOY xDD
1. Chapter 1

**The Mentalist 5x16 Tag – There Will Be Blood**

(Chapter 1 – The Call)

The doors of the elevator shoot behind the two Volgel's mansion family and Jane gave them their last goodbye with a friendly wave of hand. Before he returned he could sense eyes at the back of his head and knew Lisbon was still standing there behind him. As he returned he saw her burning gaze on him and he stared back which seemed to make her uncomfortable.

"what ? okay I was wrong but I followed the evidence" Lisbon said in defeat

"yes you followed the evidence" Jane repeated

In a breath of time Jane got closer to Lisbon.

"maybe you read too much mystery novels" he told her

"yeah maybe that's it" she said

"sorry but now I'm going to see Red John" Jane replied and immediately went towards the long stairs that led up to his attic before Lisbon could add something

After the end of the half hour, Jane got the habit to spend much of his time trying to figure out who Red John is. Even though she couldn't stop him from obsessing there was something about him, like there was an uncertain happiness, a reassuring ground that he could get back in his thinking room after each closed case.

Lisbon stood there next to the elevator and looked at Jane for a couple a seconds than she decided she would wait for him to get upstairs and settle down before she would join him. She knew he wouldn't appreciate the improvised invitation from anyone else but she was the only exception and she enjoyed the privilege very much. She would use it to her own advantage.

Xxxxx

Lisbon knocked three times at his attic's door than was followed by silence. Than it was preceded shorty by Jane's gentle voice.

"come in" he said casually

Lisbon opened the door and closed it behind her. Jane was at his desk and was writing in his usual little black book, probably writing more names that he didn't care mentioning her about. Last time she had come in his attic Jane had told her he was getting very close to catching Red John and that the names from the Elliston farm would get him even closer. But when she had asked him if there was any names at the top of the list he was hesitant. He told her that they were very interesting ones but he didn't dare to share with her mainly because he wanted to be sure and didn't want to bring the suspicion especially if his doubts turned out to be unfounded. He also said something her having to trust him and he would tell he eventually which she thought was crap and total Jane like to keep her in the dark when it came to Red John.

But today was different she wouldn't be effortless against Jane's will to say very little and she would be wiser this time.

"any updates" Lisbon said as she stood still next to Jane letting her heels clench on the floor intentionally

"hum, I'm not sure yet" Jane said

"any names ?" Lisbon said calmly

"maybe" Jane responded but still writing

"well mind me for asking but last time I was here I thought you were going to give me insights about Red John" Lisbon teased

"and now you're coming to claim your due" Jane said looking at her

"what is that supposed to mean ?" Lisbon asked a little frustrated

"it means you want to be inform of my every steps but at the very time being I'm afraid I can't tell you anything" Jane said

"I'm not done with you" Lisbon said to Jane and gave him a death glare

Lisbon was very angry with herself because once again it didn't go according to plan and she hated it but who she was kidding it was Jane after all.

Then she heard some whispers and mumble coming from behind and for a second she suspected Jane was talking to him but then she realized he was talking on the phone and then he hung up.

"what was that ?" Lisbon finally asked almost suspicious

"huh, it was Lorelai she wants to see me" Jane finally said

Lisbon didn't know how to react to this or maybe she feared this moment for a long time now and was shocked to realize her greatest apprehensions were coming to life. Because she knew that whenever Lorelai Martins was in the picture it meant only one thing, trouble for Jane but also for her because of the mess she had to clean up afterwards.

"I'm coming with you" Lisbon said with all the determination she had

"no" Jane said with all of his heart as he placed a gentle hand on Lisbon's shoulder

"she wants to see me and only me I need to be alone with her Lisbon" he told her putting a little more pressure on her shoulder for reassurance

Lisbon wanted to scream at the top of her lungs. The last time she let Jane and Lorelai alone he in the interrogation room, he kissed her as a proof of his trusting and she had kidnapped him in return. Was he such a fool or maybe he didn't tell her everything?

"don't try to soothe me" Lisbon said pushing away Jane's hand life it was an irritating gesture

"what if this goes wrong ? what if Red John is up to this and she's bringing you right into an ambush" Lisbon said almost losing her cool

"you don't have to trust her but you can trust me and I'm telling you she won't do anything stupid this time" he told her

"yeah kidnapping a consultant at the California Bureau of Investigation is far away from stupid isn't it" Lisbon said angrily

Jane wanted to tell her truth badly that Lorelai didn't kidnap him but he was the one who helped her escape out of prison and pass incognito. But from what he was seeing Lisbon so much angry already that he couldn't tell her that now but soon he will before she learns it from someone else which would be even worse. So he said the only thing he could tell her at the moment.

"well I guess you would have to trust me even more" Jane said

_Author's note : I know it was a bit sloppy but I felt like I had to this for all of my frustrations against Lorelai would get out. Also I had this idea to connect 5x15's ending and 5x16 spoilers so it would fit somehow. So if you haven't seen the promo for the next Mentalist episode yet don't read this lol anyways hope you liked it and don't forget to comment always appreciated._


	2. Chapter 2

**The Mentalist 5x16 – There Will Be Blood**

(Chapter 2 – The Pact)

Lisbon didn't know what to think. She had all the determination to stop Jane from doing something very stupid and yet when he had asked her to stay out of his meeting with Lorelai she had stared at him powerless and frantic. He had won the battle of mind once again.

They didn't have another case for almost a week now and in these times of serenity Lisbon always expected the worse like it was the calm before the storm. Since, Van Pelt had left the CBI for her training nothing was the same anymore. Rigsby was still madly in love with her and it broke her heart that they couldn't be together because of that stupid rule about relationship between co-workers. He was also a single father who work both hands to take care of his kid Benjamin and all of those changes in his life seemed to affect him and his work. Cho was still the same, but since Summer got married he seemed happy for her but also a little more bit sad. Ten years ago her team was the best new thing in town, but today it all seemed that their complicity had shattered. Of course it was her job to keep them together, but unconsciously she couldn't help but put the blame on Jane, the one who had brought a serial killer in their lives and taint them with sadness and sorrow. He was also the reason of their high closed case rate, but she couldn't help but think what her life would be like, what their lives would be like if she had never hire Patrick Jane at the CBI.

"hey boss where's Jane ?" Rigsby asked

"he's got something important to do he said he would call me when he would be done" Lisbon half lied

"okay" Rigsby said not suspicious

Xxxxx

Jane was very nervous. He knew that he had nothing to be scared about Lorelai even though the last time he saw her she almost beat him up to death. Fortunately, he had helped her escape and he hoped she would be grateful.

They had a meeting in a little motel room across the highway in Sacramento and she had told him to meet her there. Apparently they got the habit to meet in shaby motel rooms. When he arrived, he parked his car in the empty lot and he managed to calm himself down. He went at the room 5 where she told him she would be and he took a deep breath before he knocked three times at the door.

Lorelai opened the door with a faint smile on her face. She looked more beautiful than ever with her short curly brown hair and she wore a classy white blouse unbuttoned enough to show a bit of her cleavage but not too much.

"come in Patrick" she said with a smile

When he entered the place he looked around quickly and decided it was a pretty little place. He was also looking for any trace of weapons around. He didn't want to be foolishly killed out of imprudence. Better safe than sorry.

"it's a nice place very cosy" Jane said

"yeah it is" Lorelai said "missed me lover" Lorelai said and went straight to Jane

He knew from her gesture that she was in for a kiss and he let her do. He tried to chase the idea in the back of his mind that her lips had probably touched those of Red John countless times. He didn't like at all her possessive attitude towards him, but if he wanted her to tell him who Red John is he had to play her game all the way.

"make yourself comfortable I don't bite" Lorelai laughed

She had noticed his reticence and he didn't know what to say.

"you want anything tea ?" Lorelais asked

"yes please tea would be lovely" Jane said

"so what is so important that you wanted to talk to me in person ?" Jane finally asks as Lorelai sat two cups of tea on the table.

"I was thinking you could help me to kill the man that killed my sister" Lorelai said casually

"straight to the point" Jane teased while looking at her in the eyes to get a glimpse of her sincerity

"always" Lorelai said with a corny smile

"so you want to kill Red John" Jane said

"what does that bother you?" Lorelai added with an evil laugh

Jane found her obnoxious sometimes and he resisted the urge to splap that little riduculous smile off her face.

"no _au contraire_ i think you're already fully aware of my intentions on that matter" Jane teased taking a sip of his tea

"so if i ask you will you do everything it takes to prove your loyalty to me when the time comes ?" Lorelai asked

"well, if you want me to help you you're going to have to say a little more than that" Jane chuckled

"I already told you everything you need to know...the rest is not up to me" Lorelai said with a face that said I dare you

Jane laughed a little

"what is so funny ?" Lorelai asked

"well, the last time you said that you were about to announce me you were friends with him and now you want to end his life strange isn't it" Jane said

"what do you want to know his name ?" Lorelai teased

"that would be a start" Jane teased looking at her straight in the eyes

"so you can go on and kill him by yourself you think I'm stupid" Lorelai said

"no I don't…I helped you escape out of prison once, now it doesn't seems to me like the actions of a man that can't be truste" Jane said trying to play with her feelings

Lorelai seemed to take his statement into considerations because she dropped her cocky attitude and became serene within seconds.

"we both want the same thing Patrick" Lorelai said as she sat next to Jane

"and what is that ?" Jane asked

"our freedom and the satisfaction to avenge what he took from us, a family" Lorelai said

Jane gulped down at what Lorelai said. Even though he disapproved entirely of her behavior he could slightly understand why she had done what she did. At least he wasn't weak enough to help a serial killer.

"I hope for you you have a plan because Red John won't get fooled easily" Jane said

"don't worry I have him in the palm of my hand...i'm going to make him believe I fooled you when if fact I'm working hand in hand with you against him he's gonna be hoodwinked" Lorelai said as she got up

"I hope so" Jane said with septisme

"so you're in of what ?" Lorelais asked

"of course i am" Jane said

Xxxxx

Lisbon was waiting in her office and filling her usual paperwork. She had just received a murder call and she was waiting for Jane to help her on the crime scene. He was supposed to be back almost an hour ago now from his visit with Lorelai. She was worried as hell. What if she had killed him? What if this was a trap? She had to chase away those thoughts from her head or she would go completely insane. Finally she saw him pass in front of her office and called up on him.

"Jane we need to talk" Lisbon almost shout

"oh yeah" Jane said as he went back to her with a steaming cup of tea in his hand and a cup of coffee in the other

"for you" he said

"thanks" Lisbon said a bit surprised

"so what did she want ?" Lisbon asked crossing her hands on her desk

"she wanted my help to kill the man that killed her sister" Jane said

Even though he feared her reaction truth was always better even if it hurts

"you mean Red John" Lisbon said her face almost becoming red

"yes" Jane responded

"and what did you say ?" Lisbon said

"the truth" Jane said

Lisbon wasn't a fool and she definitely hated when he tried to avoid her questions with those spooky remarks.

"Patrick Jane you tell me or I beat the crap out of you" Lisbon said very seriously

Jane could see in Lisbon's angry eyes that he was not kidding

"I said I would help her" Jane said

"dammit Jane you can't go and promise something like that and don't talk to me about it first" Lisbon shouted

"what was I supposed to say ?" Jane said

"no" Lisbon responded platonically

"Lorelai is not that kind of women she doesn't take no for an answer or i'd be dead" Jane said

While they were talking Lisbon's cellphone beeped and she immediately interrupted their conversation to respond.

"were not done" Lisbon said angrily

When she hung up, she seemed raw and her face became paler. She had feared for a little time now that this moment shall arise soon. She always hated the acalmy and like she anticipated, the onslaught was coming.

"it's Red John" Lisbon paused "there's been another victim" Lisbon said dryly

"I'm coming with you" Jane said getting as fast as he could

"frankly I don't think that's a good idea" Lisbon said putting her hand on top of Jane's chest

"you don't have a choice" Jane said

"or what ?" Lisbon said feeling threatened

"Red John is still mine Lisbon now be mad at me I can live with it but let me go there please you won't regret it" Jane said almost pleading

Jane was never pleading unless it involved a Red John case or if Lorelai was around. Than he was becoming very possessive and devoted at all costs.

"okay" Lisbon said

Xxxxx

A women was sitting on the ground next to a large brick firewall and she had deep large lacerations into her abdomen. Like usual a red smiley face was painted on the nearest wall at the sight of everybody.

"single female victim mid-fifties checked his ID her name is Naomi Waltz two kids divorced looks like a decent women" Rigsby said when they where on the crime scene

"no one's innocent if Red John killed her he must have reason" Jane said looking at the tall agent

"or maybe it was just a random pick" Lisbon said

"he's too clever and meticulous for that I say you find who this women is and you'll get your answer" Jane said

Jane was about to retreat from the crime scene when something shiny and sharp caught his attention.

"what is wrong ?" Lisbon asked when she saw Jane's look shift on the ground

"you should check under the carpet" Jane said pointing out to the floor

"looks like…a piece of blade" Lisbon said almost surprised

"could be the murder weapon" Cho said arms crossed

"you think Red John would do such a beginner's mistake seriously bro" Rigsby said looking at Cho

"this isn't Red John" Jane said out of breath as he got up and looked at the smeared bloody smiley face

All the others looked at Jane in awe and didn't know what to say. They already had plenty of Red John copycats before, but unfortunately none of them had the fortune to still be alive. The serial killer couldn't tolerate any poor imitation of his work. Whoever did this probably didn't have long to live by now.

_Author's note : sorry for the little cliffhanger but since it's not really a surprise who the copycat his I don't think it was very evil. As some of you made me noticed, in the ctv promo Lisbon seems to be aware that Lorelai didn't kidnap Jane and he helped her get out of prison. So don't worry I'll fix that in the next chapter. I wanted to change it now but it didn't seem to fit in the chronology so don't worry I'll fix it just in time. Hope you like it next chapter is tomorrow! don't forget to comment always appreciated thanks ;))_


End file.
